Rebel Shrines
Rebel Shrines are collectibles in Just Cause 3. lights the candles.]] Description Rebel Shrines are a type of Collectable Items in Medici. Lighting all shrines in a region will unlock unlimited free Fast Travel in that region, regardless of whether you're in a liberated province or not. Lighting all 49 shrines in Medici will unlock unlimited free fast travel throughout all of Medici, even in areas like the Volcano and Boom Island, which aren't in a specified region. Rebel Shrines appear as a small, blue roofed platform with multiple candles inside. To complete the shrine, Rico lights the candles. They are usually found in rural areas near houses or walls. They are likely used to commemorate and pay respects to members of The Rebellion who died in action. Locations in Insula Fonte Soros: *N 40 37.14 E 5 39.54 - On the same island as Cava de Rebelles. *N 40 37.60 E 5 40.47 - On the smaller, north-eastern island. Sirocco Sud: *N 40 38.61 E 5 41.13 - Northwest of Vigilator Sud. Lacos: *N 40 40.08 E 5 43.05 - Just south of Colle Salrosa. *N 40 40.31 E 5 43.51 - On the road south of Alba. *N 40 40.75 E 5 42.48 - Just north of Guardia Lacos I. *N 40 40.63 E 5 43.22 - Just west of Alba. *N 40 41.04 E 5 43.89 - On the lake shore, just west of Fortalessa. Baia: *N 40 40.24 E 5 44.05 - At the church, just south of Vis Electra. *N 40 41.31 E 5 44.60 - Just north of Fortalessa. Plagia: *N 40 42.80 E 5 43.90 - Just north of Guardia Plagia II. *N 40 42.46 E 5 43.93 - At Guardia Plagia II. *N 40 42.00 E 5 44.60 - At the church, just south-west of Vigilator Nord. Feno: *N 40 42.59 E 5 41.45 - At the Albeto Pero lighthouse. *N 40 42.58 E 5 42.92 - Just south of Babica. Lavanda: *N 40 42.14 E 5 42.25 - Just south of Guardia Feno I. *N 40 41.76 E 5 42.14 - In the west of Lantuina. *N 40 41.62 E 5 42.85 - Midpoint between Cima Leon: Transmitter and Porto Le Gratia. There are no Rebel Shrines in Aspera or Sirocco Nord. Locations in Insula Dracon Cauda: *N 40 40.95 E 5 35.36 - On the north-eastern shore, facing Petra. Petra: *N 40 41.52 E 5 36.54 - On the south-western shore, facing the previous shrine in Cauda. *N 40 41.83 E 5 37.05 - At Sancte Cintia, east of Olivo Moro. Trio: *N 40 41.96 E 5 35.86 - Just north of Vico Maquerello. *N 40 42.78 E 5 35.71 - North-east of Guardia Trio I, on the Trio-Capite West border. Massos: *N 40 42.67 E 5 37.42 - At Guardia Massos II. *N 40 42.86 E 5 36.74 - On the road connecting Massos to Corda Dracon. Capite Est: *N 40 43.62 E 5 35.95 - Just east of Vinialetta. Capite West: *N 40 43.29 E 5 34.87 - At Sancte Antonio, just north of Guardia Capite II. *N 40 43.76 E 5 34.52 - Near the shore, west of Porto Cavo. There are no Rebel Shrines in Corda Dracon. Locations in Insula Striate Costa Sud: *N 40 45.91 E 5 44.17 - In the ruins south of Umbra. *N 40 45.93 E 5 45.76 - On the road near the Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate. *N 40 44.25 E 5 46.00 - At the church just east of Perla Est. *N 40 43.69 E 5 44.33 - On the southern most tip of eastern Insula Striate. *N 40 43.44 E 5 44.67 - Just north of the previous shrine. Prima: *N 40 44.54 E 5 39.73 - On the road just east of the Prima-Regno border. *N 40 44.46 E 5 42.72 - Just south of the wall between Vista Fonte and Bellevia. *N 40 44.48 E 5 43.57 - On the road just east of the previous shrine. Umbra: *N 40 46.50 E 5 44.73 - These are close together and Umbra is small enough. *N 40 46.53 E 5 44.81 Montana: *N 40 49.15 E 5 42.59 - Near the warehouse where the Verdeleon 3 is found. Litore Torto: *N 40 49.12 E 5 45.02 - At Sancte Malco. *N 40 50.20 E 5 45.55 - Just north-west of Guardia Litore Torto II. Val de Mar: *N 40 47.43 E 5 39.53 - North-west of Porto Coclea. *N 40 45.99 E 5 42.13 - Between the middle and south lakes of Val de Mar. Maestrale: *N 40 49.12 E 5 33.17 - South of Porto Tridente, where the mission Bavarium on a Plane begins. *N 40 48.98 E 5 35.61 - Near the bend in the railroad, north of Vulture. *N 40 46.49 E 5 39.37 - Northern shore of the lake, west of Prospere. Rocca Blau: *N 40 47.79 E 5 33.19 - At the bend in the railroad, north-west of Cava Geminos Sud. Libeccio: *N 40 46.79 E 5 34.91 - On the west shore of the lake in Libeccio. *N 40 45.79 E 5 37.92 - Just north of Burgoletto. There are no Rebel Shrines in Falco, Grande Pastura, Prospere, or Regno. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions